cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tholian Syndicate
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Tholian Syndicate is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 62 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Tholian Syndicate work diligently to produce Oil and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Tholian Syndicate will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Tholian Syndicate has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Tholian Syndicate allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Tholian Syndicate believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Tholian Syndicate will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Tholian Syndicate will not share information that is deemed classified to other countries. History The Tholian Syndicate, being a mature and developing nation, has some important events and historical achievements in it's nationwide database. It's first ruler is Executive Prime Archon Prometheus77, The Tholian Syndicate is established by alien shape shifters from another world to learn what are human traits or destroy the entire human race. Some significant events in the country's little history is the declaration of many wars of Executive Prime Archon to many non-aligned nations. After these wars the Tholian Syndicate was drafted in by Darth Andrew to become a new member of the alliance Imperial Assault Alliance. The Tholian Syndicate experienced the Great Expansion wherein more than 290 levels of Infrastructure was purchased by Executive Prime Archon Prometheus77 alongside with more than 50 levels of Technology. The Tholian Syndicate in record has never been lost in a war and accepts peace offers rarely. The Tholian Syndicate shares good relations with Pentaria and its allies. The Tholian Syndicate has a long and violent war against ReservationA0000001 which is during the PB-NpO War. The Tholian Syndicate in record has one of the most numbers of wars in its Imperial database. Geography, Environment and Climate Geography The country is in the center of the International Dateline, and thus, has extensive oil industry. The Tholian Syndicate in the middle of the ocean has its people adapt to the oceanic life with less land in their control. The ocean covers vast life of fishes, seaweed and many other oceanic mammals which is used for food for the Tholians. The capital Tholia's geographical coordinates are 0.3515602939922709, 179.6484375 Environment The Tholian Syndicate though majority living in the open ocean has some of it's population living on land with good environmental atmosphere but the Environment changes radically everyday on both land and sea. Various mammals and reptiles inhabit the land and are reported to be increasing in numbers. Although the country doesn't support nuclear weaponry for a long time it has been bombarded by high levels of radiation which is proven to be a good source of advanced weaponry by Tholian scientist Mauser Karr Forshold. Temperature Temperatures are reported to reach as high as 45°C in land compared to the 30°C in the oceanic terrain. This phenomenal increase in high temperature is because of its near proximity to the equator and results in the heating of the ocean which makes up for its abundant fish supply. Economy The Tholian Syndicate employs Rouble as it's currency, as the Rouble make the country known for advanced communism and Soviet pride for the Tholian workers. These workers help bolster the economy and production rates of the Tholian Syndicate's factories, which produces oil and rubber to be imported to other countries to improve foreign relations in terms of trading. These factories also help in the making of the Tholian Syndicate's war machines and missile warheads. The Tholians pay their taxes with 28% rates. Population and Education Population Little are known about the Tholians but most of the other countries know that they came from space in a planet called Tholtar, Tepos.The Tholians,inhabitants of the Tholian Syndicate, inhabit most of the ocean rather than land and are composed with mixed languages: German, Russian, Chinese and Tholian which are all official languages of the Tholians. About 100 Tholians including Executive Prime Archon Prometheus77 formed the Tholian Syndicate and thus the Tholians started developing it with helped of various other nations in the Imperial Assault Alliance. Tholians are aggressive people but with wits. Most of the Tholians learn how to develop weapons at the age of 8 (age is defined by human standards not alien) which proved that Tholians are better at handling weaponry rather than average humans. Education Majority of the Tholian Syndicate have good educational stability while others have lower educational stability. This is because of less technological breakthroughs that are happening in the Tholian Syndicate up to this day. Although the less educated Tholians know something like standard mathematics, some of them cannot be fit for political or military intelligence services because of their lack of maintaining order in some of their natural environments in the urban life. Religion The current religion of the Tholian Syndicate is Norse while Judaism being second. Many don't know what was ever the first religion of the Tholian Syndicate rather than Norse, many say the religion is alien to their knowledge while others say it is Jainism. The Tholians respect their chosen religions even though they change it in a brief period of 10 days. Many Tholians have a lust for war which contradicts to some of their religious morals but nonetheless they follow holy writings and scripts from their religion. Many now believe that Adolf Hitler is a deity and Mein Kampf his revelatory holy book. Government The Tholian Syndicate which is mostly aggressive to terms of war and money desires a government which makes more money or increases soldier effectiveness such as Capitalism and Communism. The government of the Tholian Syndicate will never give in anarchiatic government even if it is fought out of a war. Prometheus77 says: "My people! Be patriotic! We will never give in to lawlessness and disorder for we know it is wrong. That's why we need to develop our skills beyond ourselves!Glory for the Tholian Syndicate!" Cabinet Members Executive Prime Archon: Prometheus77; Imperial Chancellor: Markur von Hindenburg; Grand Moff: Farstan Goering; Imperial Exchequer: Paul von Stotsenburg; Director of Internal Affairs: Gatsor Hutter; Director of External Affairs: Mordrova Meshynya; Director of Imperial Startegies: Werstan Hermann. Military The Tholian Syndicate's Armed Forces is broken down into 3 divisions, the Tholian Imperial Army, the Tholian Imperial Air Force, and the Tholian Separatist Navy. As of February 17, 2011, current enlisted personnel in all three armed forces branches total to 4347. At the moment the TSN is temporarily disbanded due to lack of funds for the navy. The Commander-in-Chief of the TIA is General Reinhold von Himmingburrg, the Commander-in-Chief of the TIAF is General Klauss von Reldinngburrg, and the Commander-in-Chief of the TSN is General Wess von Fauchimburrg. During the wars of the Tholian Syndicate to non-aligned nations the TIA was reinforced of more soldiers rather than weakening it by other nations. The aircraft types of the TIAF has now medium standard type aircraft such as the Mikoyan Gurevich MiG-15 and B-25 Mitchell which were more advanced than the F-86 Sabre and Bristol Blenheim. The German V2 Cruise missiles has also been replaced by the Tomahawk missile design. The Armed forces of the Tholian Syndicate has lost about more than 30,000 lives during the many wars of the country. Tholian War The Tholian Syndicate's first conflict started at January 2, 2011, with 500 Tholian soldiers crossing into three nations. Although the task force was small it was successful in destroying multiple infrastructure and soldiers that were guarding it's land and technology but failed because of limited supply of forces of the 3 first enemy nations. During that first conflict the Tholian Syndicate lost 297 soldiers. Another conflict arose when the Tholian Syndicate was desperately in need of more money and declared war on three nations with standard military power. Another battalion of 550 Tholian soldiers was deployed in the enemy nations with standard military power and although the task force was still small the task force was able to capture land, technology and looted about a total of 200,000 cash. During that second conflict the Tholian Syndicate lost about 350 soldiers. After the Tholian war the Tholian Syndicate gained a lot of power and was able to remain strong until the end of the war. The Tholian Domination The Tholian Syndicate's service to the Imperial Assault Alliance is becoming good because of it's one of the 9 nations of the IAA that hasn't been in Anarchy or peace mode yet. The service of the Tholian Syndicate during the PB-NpO War made some of the enemy nations near it's strenght quake in fear and made the Tholian Syndicate much more stronger. As long as the PB-NpO war is in motion the Tholian Syndicate is always ready to make a move. The Tholian Syndicate in total has anarchied 10+ enemy countries during it's service in the PB-NpO War making it's alliance more terrifying to other enemy alliances. During the long bitter domination the Tholian Syndicate found itself almost losing to the enemy nations surrounding the capital and destroying the infrastructure that its people has. The war went itself from good to bad but it wouldn't happen when Kestrel a GATO member helped Executive Prime Archon Prometheus77 achieved its goals for domination again making it the rebirth of the Tholian Syndicate. The Tholian Syndicate has declared 3 wars and has been declared war by 3 nations after 2/10/11 wherein it was finally recognized by most of the previous enemies of the Tholian Syndicate. Hindustan-Tholian War The Hindustan-Tholian War started at 2/10/11 when The Great Hindustan declared war on the Tholian Syndicate. The Great Hindustan attacked the Tholian Syndicate and so that Executive Prime Archon Prometheus77 promised his people to crush the invaders and drive them back in their homeland. 1500 soldiers were deployed by both nations and soon both began to suffer many losses. Arun Kamar, leader of the Great Hindustan used his last stocks of Cruise Missiles which weakened the infrastructure of the Tholian Syndicate. Little was known to him that his nation The Great Hindustan has lost many soldiers and technology to his oppressor and thus was defeated in battle but continued to revolt against the Tholian Syndicate.